1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, efforts have been actively made to apply an electrophotographic system for the light printing market, and image formation on a sheet of different kinds from conventional sheets has also been required. The thickness of the sheet to be used is varied depending on the kind of the sheet, and there may be some cases where on bending, a higher load is applied to an image. Accordingly, an improvement in the image strength is required.